my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MrWingIt's Fanon Universe
The MrWingIt's Fanon Universe is an alternate universe where the hero course is replaced with young men and women called Recruits, and the 20-40% of the animal population have quirks. Overview Quirks Animals have a 20% chance of manifesting a quirk, and an 80%. chance to pass it on to their offsprings. Quirk Manipulation (W.I.P) While it's known by people that these quirks like One for All and All for One exist, they are also extremely rare and valuable. Anyone who possesses these kinds of quirks tends to get a lot of attention unless kept secret and criminal organizations tend to kidnap and use them for there own gain. People's view on these quirks are considered villainous as many leaders of criminal organizations are known to have such quirks, using their quirk to gain followers by giving them quirks, steal or destroy quirks from their enemies. Pro Heroes Patrol Rescue Hire Pro Hero Recruitment and Training Recruits are people (young adults) who are training to become heroes. Villains Animals While animals have a 20% chance of manifesting a quirk and their offsprings an 80% of inheriting their parent's quirks. They are treated many ways depending on their quirk and aggression, such as bred and farmed for resources, exterminated as a danger to society, or accepted into society as people (If they develop a form of sapience). Livestock Domestic Animals who are born with quirks that grant or produce resources that are normally non-renewable resources such as metal, coal or rare gemstones such as diamonds, or resources that are unique and exclusive to their quirks, are raised and bred to produce those resources, from cow milk that can heal injuries, to extremely dense fabric strong enough that can stop a bullet. However, some of the unique resources can be rare, extremely expensive, and made exclusive to heroes, hospitals and police. Wild Animals Wild Animals who are born with quirks that makes them more dangerous than the average predator are hunted down, captured to harvest their quirks, or turned Cultivated Animals Animals who are born with quirks that make so intelligent or sapient that they can enter into human society. They are more discriminated and oppressed than the mutant-type humans-- (W.I.P) Technology The technology managed to harvest the quirks of animals Meta Arms Meta Arms also known as "Super-powered Weaponry" are items created from harvested quirks from animals (or humans), that can do things that normal weapons can’t, for example— Organizations Villain Organizations * Black Gold. A Villain organization that mainly specializes in robbery, arms dealing (Meta-Arms Dealing), and drug dealing at the black market. (W.I.P) Characters Pro Heroes * Iten Hendo ([[User:MrWingIt|'MrWingIt']]). * Keiya Yamamori ([[User:MrWingIt|'MrWIngIt']]). * [[Hooter|'Hooter']]' (Mangetsu20). '''A Pro-Hero who actively serves to promote justice for Animal and Human kind alike. His real name is "Mr. Hootley," but prefers to be referred by his Hero Name. His Quirk is a Transformation-Type, Owlympian. Recruits * Villains * '''Rooster Lord (MrWingIt).' Civilians * Admiral (Sakura0Xavier). * Equipment and Items Support Items * Meta Arms * Drugs and Substances Repressor (MrWingIt). A recently invented Drug that can weaken a target's quirk. Storylines and RPs * Trivia * (Open) To anyone wishing to join, notify [[User:MrWingIt|'MrWingIt']] (Which is me), and let's see what I can do. I'll leave some rules for you to follow, and I may change the rules in the future. ** Characters. *** Hero Students don't exist in this universe, you can have students that go to school but no hero course. *** Category:Fanon Universe Category:MrWingIt's Fanon Universe